Panaxadiol is an aglycon formed after the sugar moiety has been removed from saponin (glycoside) of plants, and has been known to have high safety, be capable of being ingested as food or beverage, and have excellent blood glucose level-controlling effects and glucose metabolism-improving effects (see PTL 1). The panaxadiol has higher absorption in vivo than that of saponin. However, for the purpose of sufficiently exerting the blood glucose level-controlling effects and the glucose metabolism-improving effects, there has been a need to provide a panaxadiol-containing composition which has further improved absorption in vivo of panaxadiol and achieves great effects in a smaller amount.
During a process of absorbing ingested matter in vivo, the ingested matter should be solubilized in a digestive tract which is hydrophilic, and then passed through a cell membrane which is hydrophobic. That is, a balance between hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity is important for absorbing ingested matter in vivo. The panaxadiol has high hydrophobicity, therefore, it is guessed that improvement of the high hydrophobicity of panaxadiol can further improve absorption in vivo of panaxadiol.
Therefore, at present, there is a need to provide a panaxadiol-containing composition which has improved absorption in vivo of panaxadiol.